clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin
A Penguin is the main sort of creature which inhabitats Antarctica and many other islands above and below. It exist in few forms: Forms *Little Penguin (Eudyptula minor), an extremely very tiny variety. They live mainly in New Zealand and Australia. They are sometimes refered to as Fairy Penguins *Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae), a normal penguin which are one of the most common forms of penguin in Antarctica. ** Tropical Adelie Penguin. A Penguin with red beaks. *Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarctica) another normal penguin that is a common species in Antarctica. *Gentoo Penguins (Pygoscelis paupua), an endangered species which is excellent in making Cream Soda. A big colony lives on Gentoo Island. *Southern Rockhopper Penguin *Viking Penguin (Pygoscelis ruptura). a slightly rare species found in Trans-Antarctica. *Germanic Penguin (Germanica penguin). A penguin originally from Holyswissia. It has many subspecies. *Macaroni Penguin *Waitaha Penguin (Megadyptes waitaha) is an species of penguin. They are a medium-large sized penguin. Flystar55555 and Evilface55555 are the only named species remaining. *Chatham Islands Penguin (Eudyptes sp.) are one type of penguins that live in the UnitedTerra, mostly New Club Penguin. Famous carriers of this species are Ninjinian & Baby N. These type of penguins are measured to being bigger than an Adelie Penguin but smaller than a King Penguin. They are tall and skinnier than others. They orginally came from Chatham Island hence the name but are much more common in UnitedTerra. *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) are another type of penguins that live in the UnitedTerra, mostly in the popular places. Like Chatham Islands Penguins they are an immigrant species but they arn't even native to Antarctica! *King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) is a large penguin. Abundant in the mainland states except the Happyface State. *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) is the largest penguin in Antarctica, and Winston is one of them! It's also the second most common penguin in Antarctica. *Khanz Penguin (Eudyptula heuistasubitariumutdoleo) , endemic to Pengolia. The only creature with square eyes. *Dorkugese Penguin (Callidus apparatus) a nerd species whom physical charesteristics are of that of Adelie Penguins. *Jerk Penguin (Callidus convertiistemilitispuer), Latin for "smart rotate that soldier boy"), a type of penguin who bullies nerds. Strangely, they are closely related to the Dorkugese, so much that they share the same genus. *Jock Penguins. Like the Jerks but they usually like sports better. It's not a Callidus variant. *Gothguins (Callidus atriorluctus), another Callidus variant which heavily embraces doom and Machine Rule. No one really bullies them and they rarely pick on the Dorkugese unless they're annoying them. However the Prepguins consider them the "biggest heathans" and the Greasers consider "wanabee tough guys". *Prepguin (Callidus pecuniosusquodvilis) another species of penguin with the same genus of the Dorkugese and The Jerks. They seem to enjoy bullying Dorkugese, but are also bullied by Jerks and the Jocks. They're easily identified by their posh clothing and accents similar to Lichemblossome Terns. *Greaser Penguins. Another callidus variant who are enemies to the Prepguis. They pick on the Dorkugese and try to look tougher then any other species but this tough stuff causes bullying by the Jocks and the Jerks. * Southern Kanta Penguin (Insulavictus Scientiautteneototus): The southern variety of Kanta Penguins. They use technology in large amounts like the Dorkugese, but use it to create more interesting items such as a tree that grows mullets and a radar that gives off a siren if there are any Doom Knights in the area. They refuse to cooperate with their northern variety, as do the the latter. * Northern Kanta Penguin (Insulavictus Virtusutmosperpes): The northern variety of Kanta Penguins. Unlike their southern counterparts, Northern ones are more barbaric, not using technology and reside in some of the harshest areas in The Antartic. * Eastern Kanta Penguin ('Insulavictus Illudutinaer'): An endangered variety of Kanta Penguins. They live in a large city kept in the air by a huge propeller. * Western Kanta Penguin ('Insulavictus Vegrandistribus'): An EXTREMELY ENDANGERED variety of Kanta Penguins. Not much is currently known about them. *Ford Penguin, an extremely dangerous penguin whom Bullies worse than the dark. *Dark Penguin, the most dangerous penguin ever. It hurts anyone. However, they are not usually bullies, only when someone angers them seriously. *Mwa Mwa Penguin, (Pygoscelis adeliae turpitudo), a subspecies of Adelie Penguin, the third word is Latin for deformity. *Pengydonian Penguin, a penguin mainly found in Pengydonian. *High Penguins, (Licentiabellatoris babae) an endangered species of large penguin that live long and had created the Elemental Amulets. King Triskelle and Goldberry are some of the few remaining. :*Wood Penguins. A subspecies which lives in trees. Rarer and less known then High Penguins. *Fjordland Penguin (Eudyptes pachyrhynchus) *PWNguin. A race of penguins that PWN in every game known to penguinkind Sam Rudi is one of them. *Dime Penguin. A kind of penguin without feathers. *Sokarii Penguin Penguins native to The Dark Island. *Super Penguin. Penguins that have Super Penguin powers. Their charesteristics are gained manually and not by traits or birth(penguinis supirus are are the Exception ). They could relate to any other species, therefore making it a sub-species. * Peletonuim Penguin. Penguins that could stand in hot weathers. Mainly found in Newton Town, MAI, Auzua Mostafique and Fruit Island. *Demon Penguin (Malaluciferi zabuli), genetic experiments created and cloned by a mad scientist. They are heat-resistent and most are evil. *Metalguins. Strange alien penguins with gems in their skulls. *Europhic Penguin. A middile sized penguin. Common in the Happyface State *Archetian Penguin. A tall species of penguin shorter then a Emperor Penguin but taller then a King Penguin. Common in the Happyface State and parts of Freezeland. *Z. An emperor penguin that has been physically and mentally fused (also called Z-similation) with the ZITHIA mainframe, they have Night Goggles and have the color green on some part of their body. * n00b A type of know-nothing loser penguin. Likes toasters. They don't get bf/gf very well. * space penguins long ago when the first penguins evolved into modern penguins half of the population was exported to an alien world their the built a whole civilization. Countries of Inhabitation ''See Countries o' CP Trivia * Since Nightmare's first invasion of Antarctica back during the days of the High Penguin Confederacy, nearly every penguin has the X-Virus locked up in it's genetic code. It can be triggered by a cold or a flu. See Also *USA Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Penguins